


A Halloween Tail

by ladymacbethsspot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Little Secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: If anyone knew how to throw a Halloween bash, it had to be Hanji. No one else Levi knew had figured out quite the same combination of exciting, scary, and campy in just the right proportions to really pull off the holiday. Oh, and the decorations were something else- Hanji pulled out all the stops every year, still managing to keep things fresh each time. This year’s theme was simple: Monster Bash.





	A Halloween Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Have some smut!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) where I reblog Eruris, garbage, and post occasional writing (that ends up here). Additional notes at the end.

If anyone knew how to throw a Halloween bash, it had to be Hanji. No one else Levi knew had figured out quite the same combination of exciting, scary, and campy in just the right proportions to really pull off the holiday. Oh, and the decorations were something else- Hanji pulled out all the stops every year, still managing to keep things fresh each time. This year’s theme was simple: Monster Bash.

Levi checked the mirror, straightening large furry ears and smoothing his hair over the base of each. He usually let Erwin decide on costumes- it wasn’t really something he cared about much anyway. This year he’d had an idea though, and Erwin had been willing to go along with it. So here they were, Erwin in the bedroom putting on his vampire costume, while Levi dressed as a werewolf.

This wasn’t too tricky to pull off, he mostly just wanted it to be recognizable. Still, it had taken a bit more improvising than he’d originally planned to stay true to the original idea. He looked at the items assembled on the bathroom countertop. Fake blood, clothes he didn’t mind ruining, and a t-shirt he’d already ruined made a small pile of neatly folded items. There was a long fluffy grey tail attached to a short length of chain with a snap hook at the end. Next to it lay a black box, and Levi reached for it, opening it carefully. The toy inside was chromed and shiny- he could see his reflection in the flashing stainless steel of its bulbous end. It wasn’t particularly long, but it curved gracefully and the tapered neck ended in a wide, thin, t-shaped loop. The snap hook fit easily onto the loop, and the tail was ready to go.

It was a shame that he had so little time to get ready like this, Levi lamented as he opened a drawer to locate lubricant. He slicked the fingers on his right hand, rubbing them to warm up the lube. Leaning over the counter, legs apart, he reached behind himself and let out a long slow breath. His finger slid between the cheeks of his ass and easily located the muscle nestled there. Levi wiggled his finger slightly, pressing gently and adjusting his hips against the counter for a better angle. It was always different doing this himself, feeling not only his ass give way slightly to the pressure of his finger but also feeling it press inside. Of course, it was less exciting, there was no real anticipation involved, but it still felt good and Levi twisted his finger to spread as much lube as possible.

Removing the first finger partway he turned his wrist, feeling around the edge of his asshole with a second finger. He wanted to get the toy in quickly, but he knew he’d be wearing it for a few hours and preparation was important. He rubbed lightly around his hole with the second finger, moving the first inside himself and letting out a small sigh as he felt himself relaxing. Now that he was here, leaning over the counter stretching himself, he realized that he could watch in the mirror and his eyes widened in surprise. Arousal flashed quickly through his groin as he imaged this same scene with Erwin’s body behind his, pressing a large finger into him, and he felt himself stiffen against the cool countertop.

The second finger slipped in and Levi spread them slightly until he thought it was enough for the toy. Unable to resist the mirror entirely he moved his fingers in and out slowly a few times, watching the muscles of his chest rise and fall with the motion. The teasing was making heat travel up his neck, he could see the blush in the too-bright bathroom light. He reluctantly slid his fingers back out. Picking up the toy he spread plenty of lube over the bulb and stem. He gripped it so that the bulb angled forward and guided the rounded tip between his legs. The surprise of the cold metal on his skin made him tense and there was more resistance than he’d anticipated as he pressed the toy against himself.

The smooth metal felt large and blunt pressing against him, but he’d done enough work earlier and he felt himself stretching open to accommodate the toy. A loud knock on the door snapped him out of his concentration and Erwin’s voice made him swear angrily.

“Levi, are you okay in there? We’d planned to leave in ten minutes.”

“I’m fine,” Levi snapped, “Just taking a shit before we leave.” The toy pressed in, bulb opening him until he wondered if it had somehow grown. His body relaxed and allowed it to enter with a brief wave of pleasure. After that it went in easily until the loop at the base sat snugly between his cheeks, holding it in place. Levi sighed quietly and stood. He’d tested the toy out before but its weight was still a pleasant surprise, enough to make it impossible to ignore. Washing his hands, Levi shifted his body slightly, getting used to the stretch and the light pressure of the toy as he moved. Satisfied, he got to work putting on his fake blood and clothes quickly.

He checked himself once more in the mirror, turning to admire his handiwork. The rips on his t-shirt had turned out well- convincingly animalistic, and the fake blood underneath made the costume more serious. The tail presented the only real difficulty, but a long sweatshirt and the small length of chain on it ensured that the final result looked no different than if he’d tucked it into the waistband of his jeans and pinned it there. Levi opened the bathroom door and walked down the hall, looking for Erwin.

“I’m ready. Where are you, Dracula?” Levi spotted Erwin upon entering the living area and appraised his husband’s efforts. Erwin wore black suit pants, a white dress shirt, and a dark red brocade vest. He had the collar of the shirt turned up and was fiddling with a length of black silk fabric. He looked at Levi, fake fangs flashing for a moment and gave an exasperated sigh.

“I can’t figure this thing out, Levi, could you give me a hand?” Levi rolled his eyes, but was at Erwin’s side in a moment, taking the ends of the tie from him.

“Ascot or cravat?” Levi asked.

“There’s a difference?” Levi snorted and wrapped the silk around Erwin’s neck, expertly looping it around into a casual knot in the front. Erwin leaned down, planting a soft kiss in the part of Levi’s hair before he could pull away.

“Thanks. I’ll get my cape and we can head out.”

* * *

 

Moblit opened the door when Erwin knocked, taking the two offered bottles of host-gift booze from their hands and welcoming them both into the house. He was covered in green body paint with stitches marked around his neck and he gave a theatrical groan in greeting.

Levi ducked inside, taking in the full effect. Lights were dim, replaced with purple and orange bulbs. The living room was a spider’s nest- fake webs stretching all over the furniture and clinging from floor to ceiling. Different sized fake spiders lurked in every corner, a particularly large one crouching in front of a purple bulb cast a giant arachnid shadow on the ceiling. Levi heard Hanji before he saw them, a cackling peal echoing down the hallway.

He headed toward the sound, finding himself in a room full of beakers, glass tubes, foaming dry ice, and bottles containing all manner of colored liquid and foaming concoctions. Hanji stood in a group of their costumed lab coworkers, pressing a bright purple drink into the hands of a woman standing nearby. When they spotted him, Hanji motioned excitedly and handed him one of the purple drinks too. Levi frowned slightly, sniffing the sweet offering.

“Oh, come on,” Urged mad-scientist Hanji, labcoat already sporting purple stains, “It’s a witch’s brew, Levi! Watch out for the spiders though, Moblit almost choked on one earlier.” Levi stared down into the glass and fished out a black plastic spider ring, tucking it into the front pocket of Hanji’s labcoat before taking a sip of the cocktail. It was too sweet, like skittles and grape soda. He shivered slightly and swallowed the last of it quickly.

Erwin entered the kitchen behind him and Hanji’s attention shifted, “Erwin, a vampire- you look so handsome!” Erwin smiled at Hanji, gracefully accepting the offered drink and thanking her. “Wait, so then what is Levi?” Hanji stared back at Levi, finally noticing the ears and shredded t-shirt. Levi turned slightly and Hanji clapped their hands when they spotted the tail, “Oh, you’re a werewolf! It’s like gay Twilight!” Levi rolled his eyes and Erwin chuckled.

“Just give me another shitty witch’s brew, Hanji.” Levi grumbled.

* * *

 

Heading to the basement where drinking games were already underway, Levi flattened himself quickly against the wall, narrowly avoiding being knocked over by a man barreling up the stairs in a horse-head mask. His ass pressed into the wall and a twinge of excitement shot up his spine, the toy demanding his attention as it rubbed deliciously forward. Levi sucked in a quick breath and resisted the temptation to repeat the motion. He’d never make it through the night like that.

Descending the stairs Levi saw a familiar scene- the Chop Shop. Hanji might mix up the other decorations but the gory, morbid Chop Shop always remained. It was probably impossible not to set it up, considering how many fake body parts and bloody props were required to create the effect. Despite the multitude of dark jars filled with eyeballs and organs, his friends had managed to set up a fold-out table in the middle of the grisly scene and were laughing and toasting their way through games.

Mike stood at the other side of the table and Levi headed over to join him and Nanaba. Nanaba was bundled up in lengths of white muslin, even her head carefully wrapped. Mike wore a pharaoh’s headdress and what looked like lion paws. “Nanaba is a mummy, but what the hell are you supposed to be, Mike?” Levi asked, poking the furry gloves.

“He’s a sphinx,” Nanaba volunteered.

“Huh, creative. Who’s the guy who forgot a costume?”

“I think it’s Pixis,” Mike answered. Levi snorted into his drink. Of course, Hanji’s weird old neighbor would be game enough to wear the horse head. Still, the image of the elderly man being forced into wearing the mask reserved for those foolish enough not to dress up for Hanji’s party would make anyone laugh. Pushing a severed hand off the tabletop and nudging it away with a toe to hide the evidence, Levi joined in the games on team Nanaba and Mike for a few rounds against Petra, Gunther, and Eld. Soon enough Erwin joined them in the basement, his lack of skill at the game more than made up for by the ease with which he knocked back partially-filled cups of beer. After their fourth round Levi noticed that Nanaba was passing her punishment cups off on Mike or whoever was standing closest.

“Nanaba, what’s wrong with you, don’t you like beer?” He asked, slightly confused. Nanaba colored prettily.

“Actually,” she said, “I’m not drinking tonight at all. Mike and I are…expecting.” Levi’s mouth fell open. He stared at Mike who sheepishly put a hand on her shoulder, massaging gently. He closed his mouth, still at a loss for words. Thankfully Erwin picked up where he left off.

“So, you’re a mummy mommy! Congratulations!” He joked, giving Mike a rough hug. Nanaba winked at the pun and Levi groaned before adding his own congratulations. Once Mike had extracted himself from the hug he teased Erwin back, “What are you two supposed to be, gay Twilight?” Erwin laughed and casually draped an arm behind Levi’s shoulders, his hand settling at the smaller man’s waist and pulling him close to his side. The easy intimacy of the gesture made Levi suddenly aware of how close their bodies were. The thought distracted him slightly, the weight of the toy turning his mind to how oblivious Erwin was of his reason for selecting this outfit.

“I don’t know, Mike. Levi chose the costumes this year. He said he was tired of being things from the Village People,” they all laughed at that one, a small chuckle escaping even Levi. The mood was light, tongues loosened by alcohol, and their conversation continued in an animated fashion, games forgotten.

* * *

 

Later, Levi was heading back through the kitchen on his way to the restroom when Hanji sidetracked him. They had a stack of sticky notes in one hand, a thick marker in the other, and a sticky note on their own forehead that read “Jack the Ripper”.

“Levi, am I an animal, vegetable, or mineral?” Hanji pointed to the sticky note, as though he was supposed to know what that meant.

“The hell are you talking about?”

“The note! It’s a game. I’m trying to guess what it says by asking everyone questions! You should play too, Moblit can think of yours!” Hanji pushed the notes and marker into Moblit’s hands and he thought for a moment before scribbling on one of the papers, chuckling to himself as he hid what he wrote.

“You’re an animal.” Levi responded, trying to escape as quickly as possible.

“I know, right?” Hanji laughed, then their face changed as they realized that their question had been answered. “Oh, great, thanks! Alright, yours is ready!” Hanji took the note Moblit handed over and giggled wickedly at what was written, slapping it onto his forehead. Levi reached up and touched the note gingerly, making sure it was in place.

“Since I can’t say ‘no’ now, is there a theme or category?” Levi asked after securing the note and making sure his hair wasn’t caught in the sticky part. Hanji squinted, trying to remember something they’d planned before they started drinking. Moblit looked at his note and admitted, “Not really anymore. I think yours doesn’t _exactly_ fit the theme.” Levi groaned.

“Animal, vegetable, or mineral?”

Hanji made a thinking face, pondering the question, which only made Levi groan more deeply. “I guess, mineral?” They added, “At least if we’re going to be literal about it.” Levi turned away, still intent on reaching the bathroom when he heard Hanji add. “I can give you another hint, since yours is going to be difficult.”

He felt a sudden, tugging stretch and gasped audibly as the bulb of the toy was yanked back. His back straightened, muscles tensing in his abdomen and buttocks. The unexpected rough stimulation made his teeth grit slightly, but the motion of the metal inside was undeniably pleasurable. His jeans suddenly seemed more restrictive than he’d remembered. Levi whirled on Hanji and growled sharply, “What the hell are you trying to do? I almost shit myself.” Hanji just laughed, too drunk to take his withering glare seriously, and waved him off.

* * *

 

By the time he reached the bathroom his pants were feeling even tighter. The presence of the toy was much more obvious, the weight and fullness evident as it slowly settled itself back into place while he walked. He closed the bathroom door and sighed, collecting his frayed nerves and calming himself. Levi thought briefly about jacking off to relive some of the tension, but the idea of doing that in the Jaws-themed bathroom was unappealing enough to dampen his arousal sufficiently.

He took a leisurely piss and was washing his hands when he heard a knock on the door. “Be right out,” he called to whoever it was. He dried his hands and went to open the door where he found himself staring straight into Erwin’s chest. Erwin looked down at him and stepped into the bathroom, leaving nowhere for Levi to go but backwards. “I thought you might be here, Hanji told me you’d gone this way.” Erwin added, the door pulled shut and locked behind them.

Levi smirked at Erwin, and decided to play dumb to see what reaction he’d get, “If you have to take a shit I’m getting out of here- that’s disgusting.” Erwin’s laugh rumbled. He reached out to Levi and put a large hand on the back of his neck, tilting his head to receive a chaste kiss. His other hand settled on the small of Levi’s back, and Levi found his own arms wrapping around Erwin’s back and neck as the space closed between their bodies.

The kiss turned breathless, pulling strength from Levi’s legs as he sank into it. Erwin pulled away and plucked the note off Levi’s forehead, sticking it to the wall behind them and planting a kiss in its place. Levi had to crane his neck to see Erwin’s expression and when he did the taller man took advantage of his vulnerable position, dipping his own head down to trace soft lips over the sensitive skin. Levi felt a blunt pressure and realized Erwin was running fake fangs over his throat. “Are you planning to bite me, Erwin?” Levi teased, the blunt pressure joined by warm darting strokes of tongue. Erwin hummed against his neck, the vibration stirring heat in his chest and abdomen.

“I should bite you, you’re delicious.” Erwin responded, and Levi felt large hands grip and knead his ass. He melted into the touch and stretched his neck even more to accommodate the light sucking kisses exploring the space between his ear and collarbone. His hips ground forward to meet Erwin and the firm bulge he found pressing into his abdomen made his own cock jump. Erwin’s hands moved on his ass, fingers spread trying to fit the rounded muscles fully within their grasp. They squeezed, pulling his cheeks apart, causing the toy to shift.

The jagged firing of already on-edge nerves made Levi groan as the motion of Erwin’s hands made the toy shift from side to side, stretching his insides with it. He felt something else, the toy pressed forward into light contact with his prostate, and he shivered at the amplified sensation. He heard Erwin’s voice below his ear, low and rough with arousal, “So this is why you wanted to be a werewolf this year.” Levi realized Erwin’s fingers had found the ring on the toy’s end between his cheeks when he felt the action repeated, his insides stroked slowly again by the blunt metal.

Levi nodded, licking his lips with lowered eyes as Erwin fixed him with a dark gaze. Erwin let out a long breath, his hands releasing Levi. “I can’t believe I didn’t guess- that cute tail made it impossible to keep my eyes off your ass all night.” Levi’s ears burned and he made a face.

“I thought it would be a fun surprise.”

“Oh, it is. I don’t think I have much interest in the party anymore though. Want to head home?” Erwin’s smile didn’t look entirely innocent, mirroring Levi’s own thoughts. He nodded, grasping Erwin’s wrist, and leading him out of the bathroom. On the way, he glanced at the sticky note Erwin had fixed to the wall and shook his head when he’d read the words on it- “Gay Twilight”.

* * *

 

The taxi ride home felt much longer than Levi had remembered and once they’d finally arrived he barely had time to remove his shoes before Erwin was pushing his back to the wall, eagerly pressing their mouths together. Their kisses were deep and desperate, tongues sparring and lips moving as though they would never touch again. Erwin’s warm mouth on his, their bodies pressed close, made Levi hot with anticipation, each breath an effort to drag into his lungs.

Erwin’s lips moved skillfully as he straightened up, forcing Levi to tilt his head back and rise on the balls of his feet to avoid breaking the space between their mouths. He nipped Levi’s lips playfully, licking them briefly before sinking back into the kiss. One of Erwin’s arms wrapped around Levi’s waist, supporting him as the smaller man strained on his toes. Just when Levi thought he’d lose his balance Erwin leaned down again, his tongue moving deep into Levi’s mouth. When the kiss broke they gasped for air, both unwilling to end contact.

Still out of breath, Levi kissed Erwin’s closed mouth more gently, small licks and touches placed on his bottom lip, working towards the corner of his mouth. Levi felt Erwin’s smile from the twitch and curl of his mouth as he kissed along it. Then he felt more, Erwin’s hands running over his clothes on their way down his sides. Erwin’s mouth met his in a softer kiss, lips moving gently against each other as large hands found the waistband of his jeans, tugging him close while undoing the button and zipper. Fingers hooked under the top of his boxer briefs, drawing everything down until Levi’s cock came free of the fabric, already standing to meet his abdomen. Levi stepped easily out of the clothing pooled at his feet and kicked the fabric away.

He whimpered softly when Erwin broke away, missing the heat of his lips as soon as they were gone. The loss was short lived as Erwin knelt in front of him, wrapping his fingers across his hips and taking him into his mouth. Levi moved on reflex to meet the wet lapping of Erwin’s tongue, his hands coming to rest in Erwin’s hair. He looked down to see Erwin staring up at him, blue eyes shaded by blonde lashes and kiss-reddened lips wrapped around his length. The sight made his desire mount and Levi couldn’t help his fingers from twisting into Erwin’s hair and tugging him further onto his cock.

Erwin moved smoothly, even at the rough insistence, and his hands encompassed the solid muscles of Levi’s ass to grope him firmly. He squeezed, palms and fingers working to touch every inch at once. One hand found the soft fur of his tail, and Erwin twisted it around his wrist before giving a sharp tug and taking Levi fully into his mouth, nose pressing into wiry black hair, to calm the surprised yelp that came from his lover. The stimulation had Levi panting in need and he stared down, the sight of his own cock stretching out Erwin’s cheek as he moved back and forth surreal and irresistible.

Erwin’s hands crept slowly down his thighs, steadying him as fingers traced purposefully over the taught muscle under pale skin and dark hair. Levi’s throat felt ragged as he drew in a shaking breath and continued to watch Erwin’s lips moving back and forth over him. The sight was too much and he let his head fall back against the wall, succumbing to the wet warmth and slippery rubbing of the head of his cock over on Erwin’s throat. His fingers tightened in Erwin’s hair, pulling him forward one last time as his arousal squeezed within his belly and released. Erwin’s throat worked on him, swallowing his cum easily and coaxing the last of it from him with smooth swipes on his tongue.

Levi sighed, fingers unclenching, as Erwin moved away. Just when his cock had come free from Erwin’s mouth the larger man stuck out his tongue again in a cheeky gesture and licked around its head teasingly.

“Fu- Erwin, stop it, what are you doing?” Levi sputtered, trying to push him away from his groin.

“I’m just making extra sure that you’re taken care of, Levi. What kind of vampire would I be if I didn’t suck you properly? After all, you must have been pretty worked up- you came so quickly.” Erwin winked and lapped a messy path around the head of Levi’s cock with his tongue, eliciting another shiver.

“Don’t be shitty,” Levi complained half-heartedly as Erwin’s fingers threaded themselves into the fur of his tail. He was about to say more when a gentle tug at the toy took the remaining strength from his legs. Levi found himself groaning softly and shivering against the gentle ministrations of Erwin’s tongue and intermittent stretching pull of the toy inside. His cock was twitching back to life and it was becoming harder to keep quiet under the constant attention. Erwin finally allowed Levi to push him off and stood to survey the damage he’d done. Levi leaned heavily against the wall, t-shirt and sweatshirt still on, cock half-hard, a look somewhere halfway between droopy satisfaction and eagerness in his flat grey eyes.

The taller man bent down, catching Levi’s mouth without resistance. Levi tasted a mix of himself and the faint undertones of alcohol, the combination exciting. Erwin pulled away, far too soon, and stared at him with a hungry gaze.

“Take your clothes off, Levi,” He murmured quietly, eyes raking over Levi’s thighs. Levi gave him a heavy-lidded stare in challenge.

“I’ll take off whatever you do, old man,” He teased. Erwin groaned softly and immediately began to strip. “Hey!” Levi protested, “No rush.” Erwin sorted, and stared at his half-naked lover as he untied the cravat, shrugged off the vest and began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

“Maybe for you, but I’ve been hounded by an irresistible little werewolf all night.” Levi felt his ears growing hot as Erwin made quick work of the rest of his clothing. He couldn’t help staring at the man in front of him- even in the dim entryway his large muscled form and the curve of his erect cock were unmistakable. Erwin simply stared back, waiting. Levi tore his eyes from the other man’s body and fumbled with his own clothing, unzipping and shucking off the sweatshirt before pulling the shredded t-shirt over his head. He reached up to straighten fuzzy ears, and found them surprisingly intact, eliciting a chuckle from Erwin.

Erwin scooped him up into his arms, dodging a deadly elbow with practiced ease. Levi struggled in protest to save his dignity but allowed himself to be carried to the bedroom where Erwin deposited him unceremoniously in a heap on the bed. Before he could sort out his tangled limbs, Erwin pushed him down, face-first. He felt the warm touch of lips on his shoulders, hands ghosting over the muscles of his back and down the curve of his spine. Kisses travelled wetly between his shoulder blades tracing their way lower with each caress.

An insistent tugging made Levi groan into the sheets as Erwin hooked a finger into the ring of the toy, easing it steadily from his body. The bulb inside stretched him as it was pulled backwards and he gasped when Erwin twisted it suddenly. Just as the stretch and pressure became acute the feeling eased and the toy came free. Levi sighed, tension uncoiling in a moment of relief. He looked behind him to see Erwin already spreading lube over his fingers. Erwin gave him a wicked grin, showing fangs.

“It’s smaller than I thought it would be from the way you reacted earlier,” He teased.

Levi snorted, “You try wearing a plug for three hours- then you can tell me it’s small.” His breath caught as Erwin’s fingers brushed against the muscle buried between the cheeks of his ass and three fingers pressed inside. Levi squirmed, trying to alleviate the strain while Erwin’s fingers barely managed to enter. They moved in and back out, the tempo of their repeated motion achingly slow. Levi groaned out his frustration and impatience. “Come on Erwin, it’s fine, just put it in already.”

Erwin continued the rhythm of his fingers, making sure they travelled in and out without Levi tensing under him before removing them. He looked down at his lover while he reached for the lube. Framed on the dark sheets the taught definition of his back, the slight curve of his waist, and the firm muscles of his buttocks made his eyes linger. Erwin coated his cock with ample lube in a few rough strokes and took hold of Levi’s thighs, moving them apart and folding his knees up to meet his sides, splaying him lewdly on the bed.

Levi sucked in a short breath when he felt the head of Erwin’s cock nudging him, and another when it entered. He was sensitive from the toy and his back arched, a moan much louder than he’d intended escaping his lips. The stretch of Erwin inside of him was so much more intense than the toy, or even the fingers, and he was already feeling his body grow hot. Erwin wasn’t holding back either, he moved with deep strokes, burying his entire length.

Levi’s moans spurred Erwin on. He gripped pale, smooth hips to adjust his angle and pushed a throaty groan from his husband as he hit the sweet spot inside. Erwin melted, losing himself in the satisfaction of knowing he was the one creating those sounds of pleasure. He looked down at Levi again and had to take a deep breath to calm himself as he tore his eyes from the trembling form beneath him.

No longer even trying to control his voice, Levi let Erwin tear the noises from his throat until they came out as nothing more than whimpers and sobs. His body felt so tight, a braided knot, and each movement Erwin made was almost overpowering. His own cock was hard and leaking, crushed between his body and the sheets. The friction alone was enough to drive him insane as he felt Erwin fuck into him, forcing him down into the mattress.

He realized with sudden clarity that the larger man had leaned over him to press close- chest to his back. The extra warmth and weight of his body sent a new wave of pleasure through Levi, one that couldn’t be borne without overflowing in a low wail from his mouth. Erwin kissed his back and shoulders desperately, all imprecise strokes of tongue and rough pinches of teeth. His thrusts increased in speed and Erwin twined his fingers into Levi’s, pressing both of their hands into the mattress for leverage as he tried to make their bodies occupy the same space.

Erwin drove deep into him, his rough motion signaling impending climax. With a long, shuddering breath Erwin came hot inside, filling Levi as he bit down hard on the soft skin between his shoulder and neck. Levi sobbed out a deep cry, his back arching and body squeezing when the friction of the sheets below him created by Erwin’s powerful thrusts sent him over the edge. Erwin continued to move, hips snapping in an uneven, dogged fashion. When they had both ridden their orgasms to their exhausted conclusion Erwin lapped leisurely at the bruise blooming on the spot where he’d bitten. He extracted himself slowly from Levi, easing his weight off the smaller man’s frame as he rolled off to the side.

Levi relaxed into the sheets with a long sigh. The bed was a mess. He was a mess. Pushing himself up onto his elbows to survey the damage Levi made a tired, exasperated sound. He’d forgotten all about the fake blood all over his chest as part of his costume, but he was reminded now seeing the chaotic smear of sweat, spunk, and garish red not even dark sheets could hide. The mess was momentarily upsetting, but the thick forearm that wrapped around his waist and pulled him into Erwin’s arms to spoon provided sufficient distraction.

“You’d think we’d killed someone seeing all this,” He joked, nodding at the stained sheets to Erwin.

“Well, we are a couple of vicious monsters after all, aren’t we?” Erwin teased, pressing a kiss into his hair. Levi snorted, his smaller hand resting on Erwin’s larger one. They lay quietly as the moments stretched and their breathing slowed.

Erwin nosed the furry ears still on Levi’s head. When Levi didn’t respond with a sharp jab of an elbow or a cutting remark Erwin lifted his head up to look at his husband’s face. Fast asleep. Severe eyebrows relaxed, lips slightly parted, breath barely there but steady. The rare sight was a precious one. Erwin smiled and pulled Levi closer before dropping off to join him in their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a porn sandwich that I wrote for Halloween 2017. Get in the Halloween mood! 
> 
> Can you tell that I enjoy puns? 
> 
> Comments/feedback/puns/etc. always welcome- filthy ideas included.  
> Please, please make puns at me.


End file.
